


Something Stolen

by Oshusta



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Universe, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Hook Adopts Lost Boys, Hook is a Dad, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nicknames, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Peter is a Little Shit, Reflection, Reunion Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshusta/pseuds/Oshusta
Summary: Tiger Lily’s stolen something that belongs to Hook.But she gives it back. In more ways than one.
Relationships: James Hook & Peter Pan, James Hook & Tiger Lily, James Hook/Tiger Lily, Tiger Lily & Peter Pan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Something Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> i watched Pan last night. And… I thought…It was shit. I was not immersed in it at all. 
> 
> But I like the characters (ignoring casting a white actress to play Tiger Lily) and the story itself, which is why I’m so disappointed.
> 
> The story had so much potential. It could’ve been so much better if they didn’t misuse film conventions. They lack of punctuation of character emotions by not focusing on characters faces and the acting of the actors fucked it upppppp. It makes the acting look bad.  
There were moments where I caught myself thinking it WAS bad — but it wasn’t! The individual actors are extremely talented! Hello! Hugh Jackman? Garret Hedlund? 
> 
> My thought process throughout the film: CAMERA PAY ATTENTION TO THE ACTORS. MY GODDDD. THEY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT WAS GOOD YOU JUST PORTRAYED IT SOOOOO BADDDDD. 
> 
> Its just the way the scenes have been edited. The actors give their line, but their isn’t much time for them to show emotion. There’s no time before or after what they say. They say it and the camera flicks away to a different shot. Which also makes the movie harder to follow in some parts. So much more tension and emotion could be built if they’d focused in on character’s faces a little longer. A lingering look, a slow evil smile, sadness as a character gazes off into the night, panic for the well-being of their friends. Timing is everything my dudes. A 0.5 second shot of someones face could’ve given the film the depth it deserved and made it less superficial. 
> 
> And seriously? “The mermaids charged the water with memories” What the fuck?????! That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Talk about plot convenience. 
> 
> If you’ve made it this far through the rant, congratulations. My explanation of the story itself is at the end. Story is unbetaed and unedited.
> 
> Alas…Enjoy :)

“You got something that belongs to me,” Hook says, voice a low growl.

They’re in the office located at the back of his ship, which leads to the master bedroom. Hook keeps it locked off from the Lost Boys he and Peter have a habit of rescuing now. They’ve taken his hat too many times. They’re in the habit of taking his hook too now that he’s got one.

So, he keeps the key tucked in his trousers pocket. No-one comes inside except for Tiger Lily, and sometimes Peter, when the door is open, which is rarely.

The other Boys’ know to stay well away.

Which is why there is some semblance of privacy between him and Tiger Lily despite the door being unlocked.

She found her way to the Jolly Roger earlier in the day. They’d arrived back in Neverland with a fresh lot of Boys and she was waiting for them at the port. They didn’t talk all day, because Hook was too busy wrangling the boys and navigating, but now they have a moment of quiet.

“You’re always saying that,” Tiger Lily says, exasperated.

Hook catches her tunic with the tip of his…hook and reels her in, staring down his nose at her.

“You’ve always got something that belongs to me,” he counters, raising an eyebrow.

He rests his non-hook hand on her waist whilst her hands rise to his chest.

“I’ve missed you,” she says, voice confessional, as she peers up at him with wide, sincere eyes. The eyes he doesn’t stop thinking about when they’re apart.

Hook cranes his neck to press his forehead to hers, his eyes drifting shut.

All he wants to do is close the distance between them and press his lips to hers, but the niggling reminder in the back of his head that the Jolly Roger is overflowing with children kills the mood. And any privacy they can hope to gain together.

He leans down to press a soft, chaste kiss to her lips anyway, and because this land hates him as much as it welcomes him, he hears Peter call his name.

“Hook!” the kid says, floating in through the door.

Tiger Lilly steps away and Hook watches her go reluctantly. That’s probably about as friendly they’ll be getting with each other until the next cycle of leave-yearn-comeback repeats itself.

“What do you want, kid?” Hook grumbles, making his way around the large mahogany desk and collapsing into the chair.

This may be Neverland, and there may not be any rules, but kids still need looking after. And he has about two dozen of them right now. Despite being the Pan, Peter needs the most looking after. He’s always demanding attention, and he doesn’t shut up with the questions.

Fortunately for him, Peter doesn’t question his and Tiger Lily’s proximity. He just sinks to the ground and walks up to the desk.

“The Lost Boys’ have tied the ship to the cliff, and they’re asking if they can play,” Peter asks. The glint in his eyes betrays his own desire to mess around doing…hell, kid stuff.

“Fine,” Hook relents after a moment of consideration, lifting his hand to tilt his hat back. “But everyone’s to stay aboard. _Even_you.”

Peter looks like he’s about to protest, but the hard look Hook gives him shuts him up.

“Fine,” he bites out. He turns to leave, but then remembers his manners somewhat as he shouts “Thanks!” over his shoulder.

Hook sinks back in his chair with a groan, covering his face with his hat. Getting new Boys sounds jolly in theory, but having to take care of them is harder than he thought. Taking care of _Peter_is harder than he thought.

He hears Tiger Lily walk around, and then feels her calf press against the side of his leg. He peeks out from under his hat to see her sitting on the edge of the desk facing him.

“What?” he asks at the suspiciously warm look she’s giving him. She usually reserves her fondness for more special, private moments. This isn’t one of these, not with little boys screaming their heads of outside. But right now, she looks like she wants to eat him alive. It makes warmth settle low in his stomach.

“You’re very good with him, James,” she murmurs, gripping the edge of the desk and leaning forward into his space.

“Yeah?” he asks, feeling the air between them charge with intensity. He straightens in his chair, leaning forward and tossing aside his concern for the kids outside, deciding to hell with it – it’s his ship, he can kiss the woman he loves if he wants.

Their lips are inches apart. Hook feels Tiger Lily’s hands run down his arms.

And then she tugs the hook off the stump of his hand.

“Hey- what are you-“

“This thing is a monstrosity,” Tiger Lily says viciously, slipping off the edge of the desk and jumping out of reach.

“Better than having nothing at all,” Hook snaps, reaching for her again. “Now be a nice little lady, and give it back.”

A dangerous expression of mischief passes over her features, and Hook’s heart speeds up. He knows that look.

“Oh, no. Don’t you-“

“Catch me first,” she tells him, slipping out of the office.

Hook curses.

Well if she wants him to chase her, he isn’t going to risk losing the jacket and hat too. He slips out of them and drops them to his chair. Then he locks the office door behind him so the Lost Boys don’t take anything that doesn’t belong to him.

When he turns around, Peter’s face is right in front of him…but the wrong way around. He’s floating upside down.

“What are you doing?” Hook cries.

“Helping you,” the boy answers easily. “I saw Tiger Lily jump off the ‘Roger with your Hook. I’ll bring her back, if you want.”

Hook heaves a sigh. “Don’t. Stay behind and enjoy playtime with the Boys’. Make sure everyone stays aboard,” he adds.

Peter rolls his eyes, rotating in the air so he’s the right way up. “Yes, Captain Hook.”

“I mean it, Peter.” Hook’s gaze hardens.

“I know,” Peter says, the sour expression fading slightly. “Go find her before she drops it off the side of the cliff. She really hates the hook, you know?”

“I had no idea,” Hook snarks, rushing to the railing.

Tiger Lily must’ve just flipped overboard and landed on the solid ground. Hook would have no such luck not falling to his death. Instead, he uses the rope that the Boy’s used to tie the boat to land, and slides down it.

Tiger Lily isn’t anywhere in sight when he reaches the edge of the cliff. Hook huffs, looking back over his shoulder at the ship one last time, before jogging into the jungle after her. 

“Tiger Lily,” he calls out in a sing-song voice, slowing down slightly to look around. “It’d be real sweet if you could bring my hook back to me, darlin’.”

There’s no response. Hook raises his eyes to the trees, hoping to catch her feathered tunic in the leaves.

If she really wants to hide, Hook knows he’ll never find her. But he can always try.

_This time she really does have something that belongs to me_, he reflects, stepping over a knee-high root.

Something knocks into him from behind and he falls forward with a startled grunt. His landing is cushioned by a leaf-covered moss pile though, so he isn’t hurt.

He rolls over onto his back, ready to fend for himself. Tiger Lily’s standing over him.

“You’ve got something-“ he begins to say and then cuts himself off as he sees her empty hands. “_Hey_! Where’d you put it?”

“What does it matter?” she asks, crouching over him and leaning close. “You don’t need it.”

“Right now, maybe not,” he concedes, eyes locked on hers. “But it’d be nice and handy later.”

She doesn’t call him out on his pun. Instead she merely drags her eyes over his face.

“Guess you like seeing me on my back, huh?” he asks, his lips quirking into a smile.

She gives him a dry look and stands up, tugging him to his feet. He stumbles, and she steadies him with a firm hand.

“Thought you wanted me to chase you,” he says, as she brushes the leaves off him.

“You’re hopeless at it, so I stopped,” she explains.

Hook scoffs. “Thank you so much, darlin’.”

Her roaming hands freeze over his stomach. He looks down to meet her eyes, his chest tightening. Then she’s pushing him backward.

“Woah, hey, what’re you doing?” He’s stumbling, looking frantically over his shoulder in the effort of not tripping over. “I’m not going anywhere-“

His back meets the rough bark of the tree. Then Tiger Lily’s pressing her mouth to his roughly, pulling him down into her with a hand on the back of his neck.

“Mmm,” he moans into her mouth, his hands coming up to wrap around her lithe frame and hold her close. He can definitely get on board with _this_.

She tilts her head back further and the kiss deepens, creating a swirling warmth between them that reawakens the warmth in his belly.

After a little while, she withdraws. Hook goes to follow her, but she brings a hand up to hold his lips.

Hook freezes, his lips parting underneath her fingers, and he drags his gaze up to meet her warm eyes. Their full of promise, like she’s got everything planned out, and his heart kick-starts at the thought.

Tiger Lily’s gaze drop to where her she’s holding her hand. She trails her fingers down, over Hook’s lips, down his neck and torso, until they freeze again, settling low on his stomach.

“What’d you think you’re doing, missy?” he growls, feeling the warmth spreading through him from where her hand is touching him.

“Isn’t this what you want?” Tiger Lily asks, eying him dubiously. “We’re away from the Boys’.”

Reluctantly, Hook’s eyes flick away. He can still see the Jolly Roger from here.

“This ain’t quite the privacy I had in mind,” he tells her. “I was thinking more coverage, away from all prying eyes. That sort of thing-” Tiger Lily pulls away. “Oh, alright, then.”

He has a moment to grieve the loss of her hand on abdomen and then she’s grabbing him and dragging him deeper into the jungle.

“Where we going?” he asks her, trying to keep up with her. Damn, she’s fast.

“More coverage,” she answers cryptically, and a thrill goes through him.

“Hope you don’t get us lost.”

He knows she won’t.

They haven’t travelled long when she stops abruptly and shoves him down a gap under the roots of a massive, gnarly tree that towers over them. He tumbles down with a startled cry, landing on his back with a thump. Tiger Lily slides down more gracefully. Then she’s climbing on top of him like she belongs there.

“Woah…” Hook looks around. They’re in a hollow space under the massive tree, with light from outside peaking in through the gaps in the roots. The ground is soft with moss that doesn’t see the light of day.

That’s all he can really notice before Tiger Lily’s pressing up against him, pushing her mouth against his. He has no idea how she knows where this place is, but he isn’t questioning it.

He moans into the kiss, settling his large hands on her hips as she holds his face.

No Boys’, no Peter, Tiger Lily on top of him…it really is a dream come true. This will be a moment to remember the nights when she isn’t by his side. 

When she starts fumbling at his shirt, Hook tilts his head away, breaking the kiss.

“Slow down,” he says gently, gazing up at her.

When she stops, her hands settling on his chest, he decides to risk shuffling backwards so he can prop himself up into a half-sitting position, keeping Tiger Lily firmly on top of him.

She’s still eying his shirt like she wants to rip it off, and he chuckles.

“They’re called buttons,” he tells her, using the stump of his hand to hold the material still whilst his other hand undoes the first button.

Tiger Lily brushes his arms aside and then undoes the rest of them, pushing the fabric aside. Hook lets out a sigh as she runs her hands down his torso. She sure learns fast.

“This is why you lured me off the ship, huh?” he asks, resting his head back against the gnarled root behind him. “Not because you wanted to get rid of the hook, because you wanted… this?”

Tiger Lily’s eyes lifted to meet his gaze, sharp and intense as always. “We’re always being interrupted.”

“That we are,” he agrees, fingering the threading of her tunic.

They lean forward to press their mouths together again, this time more languidly.

The welcoming heat of her mouth is sending tingles through him, straight to his groin, and he can’t help arching up into her body, rolling his hips. So much for slowing down.

She gasps, breaking the kiss, and Hook repeats the action more deliberately, pressing his mouth to the warm skin of her neck.

Her arms wrap around his shoulders and neck, keeping his head firmly in place. He sucks her skin, the friction building between them as he keeps tilting his hips up into her.

Her thighs squeeze at his hips and he groans into the crook of her neck, tightening his arms around her.

“James,” she says, her voice hushed.

“Lily,” he responds, voice catching on the nickname.

She eyes him with a dark darkly, shifting backwards out of his lap.

He goes to protest, but then her hands are unbuckling his belt, something she doesn’t have trouble with. Her expression is smug when she unbuttons his trousers, and then slowly, achingly, she unzips his fly.

Hook watches her progress, frozen. He’s unable to do anything but let her lead the moment.

Her hand is down his trousers and he’s arching into the deft touch of her hand moments later, gasping at the shocks the touch is wracking his body with.

Desperately, he reaches for the top of her tunic, keen to rip it away, but she pulls back.

“No fair,” he protests. “I wanna touch your skin. Never seen you before.”

That somehow convinces her. She starts undoing the threads and unravelling the tunic, which unfortunately means she’s no longer stroking Hook.

_That’s alright, I can be patient_, he thinks. _Even though this woman is a damn tease_.

“There you are,” Hook breathes as she pulls away the tunic to reveal her pale torso. She’s got material wrapped around her breast, but he isn’t going to push it by asking her to take it off, or trying to himself. He just brushes his hand over the bare skin available.

“Hmm,” Tiger Lily hums, canting her hips forward so their pelvises are pushed tight together.

He exhales sharply, his hands tightening around her waist, and watches her pupils dilate.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asks, voice thick. “I mean, it’s one thing to get a little handsy, but this…”

There’s no going back after this. Faintly, he wonders how they do it in her tribe, if she’s even allowed to do this at all as their warrior princess. It doesn’t matter now- she’s making the choice for herself, if the way she’s going at him is something to go by.

He swallows and she leans down to kiss him again, her lips gentle against his.

“I want to do this with you,” she says concisely.

It also brings up the question of whether she’s done it with anyone else before, but Hook can’t find the air to ask as she pulls aside the material around her waist and lifts her hips over him.

He lets out a breathy grunt, his stomach tightening with pleasure.

If this is her first time, she isn’t feeling any pain. Or maybe she’s hiding it very well. Her eyes don’t leave his face as she becomes fully seated, sinking down until he’s fully inside of her.

He pulls her forward with a hand cradling the back of her head, and their lips collide.

She’s everywhere; above him, all around him, her heat mercilessly tight.

The kiss just adds to the intensity, the wet warmth of her mouth sending thrills through him that matches what he’s getting from his groin.

He’s desperate to move, to push inside of her over and over, but he waits for her to set a rhythm herslef, forcing himself to remain still.

When she finally moves her hips forward, the slick slide of her body has his head falling back against the root behind him.

She follows him back with another roll of her hips, another press of her lips against his skin. She drags her fingernails down his stomach and he arches up into the stinging sensation.

“Lily,” he hisses against her lips, eyes narrowing up at her.

She smiles at him, her eyes lidded contentedly. Then she’s crying out, as Hook thrusts up into her in time with the roll of her hips.

It’s hard and hot, and they speed up the pace in no time at all, not that time even exists on this beautiful, hellish island.

Hook wraps his stump arm low around her waist so she can’t pull away too far, leaving them little room to build up the friction.

Tiger Lily let’s out a frustrated cry, jerking her hips forward with punishing force, and Hook responds by circling his hips.

He must hit the right spot, because she cries out again, and the air leaves him in a loud grunt as the overwhelming slickness around him tightens even further.

She presses her lips to his temple, running her hands through his hair as he mouths at her neck, his remaining hand wandering up and down over the material covering her breasts. It falls away on its own and he seizes the opportunity to hold the supple skin in his hand, relishing in the press of them against his bare skin where his shirt had been pulled away.

Tiger Lily throws her head back as he thumbs the sensitive skin, her hips stuttering.

Hook cants his hips to keep up with the pace they’d set up, desperate to reach the edge that he feels approaching. His limbs are tense, and his stomach is tight, twisting with heat with every thrust, every slide against the velvety warmth inside Tiger Lily.

When Hook circles his hips again, Tiger Lily clenches around him and he goes over the edge.

He squeezes the back of her neck, gasping into her skin as shuddering waves of white-hot pleasure peak through him, blitzing every fibre of his body with heat.

He can feel Tiger Lily reach that same peak with him, her back curving under his arm and her thighs tight around his waist, her limbs giving minute shudders.

He leans away before the last of the wave leaves him, desperate to see her eyes. She tilts her head to the side to gaze back at him, and they catch their breath just like that, staring into each other’s eyes.

Hook goes boneless. He can feel himself melting into the moss, as if the ground is sucking him up. Tiger Lily flops over him, pressing him into the ground, and the air is driven out of his lungs.

He slides down the root so he’s on his back and rolls onto his side so Tiger Lily’s resting her weight on the ground. The motion causes him to slip out of her, and she lets out a small hiss, digging her nails into his shoulders and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“You alright?” Hook asks, brushing the sweaty hair away from her forehead.

“Yes,” she says quickly.

Despite her too fast response, he believes her. Her eyes are alight with joy and mischief, and she looks relaxed, unlike her usually high alert self, and sharp gaze assessing everything around her. Her smile is loose and reassuring, and he can’t help return it.

“Good,” he says, slipping an arm underneath her to wrap around her shoulders. “Was that…the first time you’ve done that?”

“Yes,” she answers honestly. “It’s supposed to be reserved for our Life Partners back with the tribe. A ritual. But I was never given a Life Partner as Chief never deemed anyone worthy.”

Hook turns his head away, widening his eyes at the roots above him. “Huh.”

Tiger Lily’s hand trails up and down his torso pleasantly. “I didn’t feel the need to have a ritual with you.”

“Well, obviously.” Hook gestures lamely with his stumpy arm. “I’m not what you’d call a worthy Life Partner.”

Tiger Lily reaches over his body and pins down his stump, propping herself up on her elbow.

“That’s not what I meant,” she tells him seriously. Hook avoids her gaze.

“You were the one that said I wasn’t like the men in your tribe,” he mumbles.

“And that is everything but a bad thing,” she promises him, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He looks back up at her with wide eyes and she smiles.

“Now tell me,” she says, resting her head back on his shoulder. “Was that the first time for you, too?”

“Oh, well,” he begins awkwardly, face flushing. “Sorta.”

Tiger Lily digs her fingernails into his skin and he yelps.

“Alright, alright,” he relents, squeezing her shoulder. “Back in the mines, me and this other lady got handsy. People looked for any way to forget the bleakness of being stuck there. Gambling, fight competitions, races, anything. She thought we could help each other out, but there wasn’t space or time to do what you and I just did.”

Tiger Lily’s hand stops moving over his skin, and he shuts his eyes, trying not to let the memories of the mines overtake him, drag him back into a dark space.

“But she got caught stealing from Blackbeard’s henchmen, had to walk the plank. So, uh, with you, this was my first proper time.” Tiger Lily props herself up on her elbow again to look down at him. “The one that counts.”

“It’s okay, James Hook,” she says gently, hand coming up to cradle his face. “What you went through at the mines is unfathomable. I don’t blame you for seeking an alternate escape.”

Hook’s eyes drift shut as her fingers brush over his face.

He tilts his head to hide his face in her neck and she holds him there, rubbing up and down the back of his head comfortingly.

“Thank you,” he mutters, letting out a shaky breath. “I needed to hear that.”

Tiger Lily presses a kiss into his hair.

They lie like that for a while, Tiger Lily rubbing her hands over his skin while he holds her close.

The faint afternoon light no longer reaches them through the spaces in the roots when she leans in to whisper in his ear “We have to do this again.”

Hook chuckles, pulling away to look at her, trying to make out her face in the darkness. “Try stop me,” he says. He can see the glint of mischief in her eyes at the challenge.

It fades away a moment later as her eyes drift down to his bare chest. She rests her hand over his heart and looks back up at him curiously. “Why do you say I’ve got something that belongs to you every time we reunite?” she asks him, her brow pinching.

“Oh, that.” Hook rests his head back against the moss, smiling up at her smugly. “Because you have.”

“And what is it I have taken from you?” she demands, indignant. “Aside from your dreadful hook, of course.”

Hook laughs brightly, and leans up to kiss her. She pulls away, giving him a hard look, insistent on hearing an answer.

Oh, whatever. Now is a good a time as any.

“My heart, sweet darling. You’ve taken my heart.”

He watches as the confusion leaches from her face, and her eyes twinkle in understanding.

When they finally return to the ship, the Boys’ are suspiciously quiet. Nobody’s out on the deck or hanging off the sails. Usually they’re still bouncing around, alive with energy that Hook craves. He casts an accusing glance to Peter, who’s sitting casually on the railing.

“Did you find your hook?” the boy asks, twirling the aforementioned item in his hands.

“How did-?” Hook looks back at Tiger Lily accusingly, who shrugs and gives him an innocent smile.

“Damn the both of you,” he growls, stalking away.

He doesn’t mean it, not really. It’s just for show, since the two of them get the kicks out of messing with him.

Tiger Lily isn’t far behind him when he unlocks the office door. Suddenly she’s up in his space, setting his hook on the desk and leaning up to press a kiss to his neck.

“How am I supposed to deal with you both ganging up on me?” he complains, sitting on the edge of the table so he was face-to-face with Tiger Lily. “The odds aren’t in my favour if you haven’t noticed.”

He points at his stump of an arm pointedly, and she gives a fond shake of her head.

“You love it,” she declares, pressing the words to his lips.

Hook gives a non-committal hum, his eyes drifting shut.

A nagging voice interrupts them.

“What are you two _doing_?” Peter’s incredulous voice asks.

Hook casts a bitter glance over Tiger Lily’s shoulder to the boy standing in the office doorway.

“Do you mind, kid?” he asks, but its moot. Tiger Lily’s backing away.

With a last lingering look, she leaves the office, going out to her own quarters aboard the ship. Hook watches her go, wishing she didn’t have to leave him to sleep alone in his bed.

Then Peter’s floating in his face. He never gets tired of it, though it sets Hook’s teeth on edge. Maybe that’s why he keeps doing it.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand grown-ups,” he states, as obnoxious as ever. 

“Ha, well I wouldn’t worry about it, kid,” Hook says, moving around to the other side of the desk to gather his hat and coat, remembering last minute to pick up the recently recovered hook too. “We tend not to make any sense at all.”

“Can’t you just…make sense?” Peter asks naively. “Please?”

Hook gives him a flat look. “No. Go to bed.”

“But I want-“

“Just ‘cause you sucked up and tucked others in doesn’t mean I’m letting you off,” Hook tells him, giving him a warning glance. “_Sleep_.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Oh, whatever.”

“_Goodnight_, kid” Hook says firmly, making sure the kid is heading to his own quarters aboard the ship before locking the door of the office and heading down to the master room where he usually sleeps.

Thoughts of the evening play out in his head, catching on every detail, as he drops his belongings on the desk in the master room and collapses on the bed.

The most vivid, of course, is Tiger Lily’s eyes looking down him, glowing with affection, sparking with amusement, darkening with lust, squinting in a smile.

He sighs, lifting his hand to rub at his face, resting his stump on his chest.

She’s right – they _have_to do it again. He doesn’t think he can live without it knowing what it’s like with her now.

He craves to learn every dip and curve of her body. Every stress line, every scar.

He wants to see her whole body bare underneath him with enough light for him to see and commit her to memory, wants to take his time learning everything about her.

He lets out another sigh, more ragged this time.

He’s probably not going to get a lot of sleep tonight.

When Hook hears a creaking noise, he bolts into an upright position. He strains his eyes to find the source of the noise, but the light from the windows don’t offer enough to see into the darkness of the ‘Roger.

Surely Peter didn’t fly around and climb his way through a window? It’d be just like him to disobey Hook and annoy the living hell out of him when he’s trying to get some shut-eye.

Hook shuffles to the edge of the bed, reaching for his hook.

A moment later Tiger Lily reveals herself, stepping out of the shadows. He wonders if she’s going to appear on command every time Hook things of her.

They stay frozen, staring at each other like some higher-up animal on the food chain caught in the fire-light.

Then he throws his hook aside and sits up. “Come. Here.”

He groans into her mouth as she collapses into his arms, pulling her close. Even five minutes apart is too much now they have reunited. He missed her before she even left for her own quarters. He can’t imagine the torture of having to leave her again.

Tiger Lily pulls away to gaze down at him, an adoring smile gracing her lips.

Hook swallows the ball of emotion that rises in his throat. “Just what do you think you’re doing, missy?” he whispers, not sounding as playful as he was aiming for.

She presses her forehead to his, keeping her eyes open.

“I’ve got something that belongs to you,” she whispers in a confessional tone. “And you…you have something of mine too.”

Hook smiles up at her and kisses her hard.

He was right. He didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So…this narrative just played out in my mind after I’d closed my laptop for the night. Like a movie. I had to write it out. I’ve only gone through it roughly 1.5 times to edit, so I might possibly go back and fix things later on, but I won’t promise anything. I definitely don’t plan to do anything more for this “fandom”.
> 
> But they’re pretty cute, these two. I really enjoyed the sweet moment where Hook puts his hand over Lily’s at the end of the film, the exchange of glances in the scene. It showed intimacy with only the barest hint of a touch. That was the best exchange of emotion that the film executed. 
> 
> No I don’t like they made Tiger Lily white, but she’s still pretty bad ass in the movie. She’s a strong ass mother flipper. She ain’t letting nobody dominate her. Hence why she has “no worthy life partner” and why she tops Hook.  
I imagine that sometimes…she’ll let him top. But not a lot. She has to be in a very good mood. 
> 
> Why am I saying this. I don’t plan to have anything more to do with these characters. I wash my hands of this. Leave a comment of what you think. Goodnight.


End file.
